


Adventures of Merlin Season 6

by SourPotatoo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Arthur Pendragon Returns, M/M, No Slash, Older Merlin, POV Arthur, Past Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Reincarnated Perwin, Reincarnation, Waiting for Arthur Pendragon, but merlin can turn young anytime, but they might, in epilogue if write I mean, not that they are having sex here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourPotatoo/pseuds/SourPotatoo
Summary: My version of season 6. Arthur returns from that very wretched lake. Merlin has been waiting. Albion or what is left of it is in trouble. You know what? This is Marvel era so throw the whole universe at stake. And our Merthur's gonna save us all. Ending? It seemed happy in my imaginations





	Adventures of Merlin Season 6

**Author's Note:**

> Never finished any of my dribblings let alone posting them anywhere! So for me it's my first fanfic, first writing to post online for everyone to judge. And let me tell you, I am a mess made of insecurities. So if it's shit.. don't really tell me please. And I didn't reread yet so sorry for any cringe worthy mistakes. So.. um.. enjoy!

He wakes up and panics. It's all water and judging by the amount of light, deep, real deep. instinctively he tries to kick the water but it comes out pathetic. 'Why? I swim well' he thinks then feels the stiff armour perhaps also his muscles. Even before he could think and compare it to the after math of that one time he slept in till afternoon, he was pulled. 

 

The first thing Arthur noticed was the eyes of the old man. 'Did they glow?' Then it all came back to him. That's Emrys, that old man. No. It's Merlin. "Merwin?" His voice sounded odd. Merlin, the old disguise of him, grabbed for the neck of Arthur's chainmill, clearly intending to pull him off of the dreadful lake and Arthur couldn't be more grateful. The armour broke into pieces by the force and Arthur realised why his armour felt stiff. It all turned into rusty old garbage. 'How? Sorcery?' "Merlin?" This time it came clear. Merlin immediately wrapped his shaking hands around Arthur and chocked out a "S-sire!" Of course. His best friend saw him nearly die. "It's okay Merlin, m'alright." A cloak was wrapped around him when Merlin let go, Arthur could help the smile that curved his lips slightly. Merlin shifted on his feet and Arthur took the surrounding in. "Merlin, no ones here. Drop the disguise. We need to get back, and you have a lot of explaining to do." Arthur realised his muscles were actually stiff, aching. It was cold. "That, I do." Replied Merlin with the unfamiliar old man voice which was starting to irritate Arthur. "When is it going wear of? Your look? You know we would need preparation before breaking such a big news in Camelot. And-" "You are okay with magic?" Finally Merlin's gaze was fixed on him, Arthur noticed. Shaking his head he resumed, "and we need to take heed from what people of Camelot wants. All these year, my father ensured that magic to be thought nothing but pure evil, I can't just declare it isn't. Not when the majority would feel insecured. And even tho recent accounts made a change in my view you do agree to my thinking of magic as a weapon? Merlin if you didn't come when you did, I am not so sure I had my past confidence on the war." Arthur tried to shake of the weird feeling by completely ignoring it. It was something in the air. In the sky. Maybe in the woods behind Merlin or water behind Arthur. But Merlin's wrinkle hidden eyes said he saw right through him. Arthur was right, but he was blabbering to ignore what he was feeling. "How can you be such a prat and the great king at the same time Arthur? Your royal arse was saved and you talk about confidence?" Merlin chuckled and Arthur realised Merlin was playing along with him. Why? Because these retorts are way old for the creative mouth Merlin and Merlin had more confidence in Arthur more than himself, always. It's why he is his best friend. It's why he risks his life. It's why he would bring back a dead.

 

A horrifying sound tore the sky and Arthur fell backward, Merlin by his side with a speed so unlikely his look but that left him panting. "Of course a plane had to land at this exact moment right near here!" Before Arthur could register what Merlin was mumbling under his breath he chocked out "D-dragon? more dragon left Merlin? What kind was it?!" Arthur was clearly overwhelmed yet could feel Merlin's sigh as if there were more of news to come, way more by the look of it. Suddenly it struck him. "The chainmail." Arthur leapt towards the lake which wasn't more than four steps away anyway. Before Merlin could process and threw himself to hold Arthur, the named person already found what he was looking for. His reflection.

\--------

Merlin made Arthur some warm soup. Merlin dropped the guise. But his real look was more terrifying. Arthur didn't made even a single question after he saw his reflection in the lake. He didn't protest when he found himself in a strange hut in a blink of an eye next second, by Merlin's magic he figured. He didn't question why not the castle. He didn't bat an eye when he saw Merlin getting out of the room pretending to bringing clothes and food but instead just bringing thing out of thin air and changing his appearance. Why Merlin's look terrified Arthur? Because both of them looked nothing like he remembered. They were old. At least a decade by the look of it. But Merlin's eye still looked way older, wiser, pained, Arthur daresay, like Uther. Arthur ignored the pang in his chest. And concentrated on the little agreement in the back of his head that old Emrys look was the better choice. Not that he's going to agree out loud.

\--------

Arthur started awake, confused. He hadn't meant to sleep. He needed answer of the question he was terrified to ask. He looked for a sign of which direction the door was. When his eyes adjusted he found Merlin's white hair by the foot of the bed. Merlin was face first on the bed as if he didn't intend to fall asleep but got defeated. Arthur didn't have the heart to wake him up. But a few more question was added to his mile long list when he noticed Merlin was back in his old man form. Arthur didn't dare think of what it meant. But it made him more confused. He himself aged yes. That he could see and feel. But Merlin seems to be.. Arthur gave up. "No matter it was a sleeping spell or my exhaustion, let's make use of it before starting the path of the insane." He whispered and sink back in the hard mattress making a note of Merlin's lifestyle.

\------

 

"Rise and shine my Lord! I've got lots of meat today to compensate yesterday's veg soup. I wasn't exactly prepared you see. But now I am. Even for your after battle hunger which should be on the way? Sorry couldn't wait for you for the hunt had to prepare everything before you wake up. I am not overly fond of the unfed Arthur in the morning you see?"

Arthur woke up with a grunt and wondered what happened to his usual king sized plump royal bed until his eyes laid on Merlin. Black mop of messy bird nest of a hair on top of his ever shining blue eyes and half hiding the enormous ears that changes color treacherously according to his inner emotions, the face splitting grin, and those ragged clothes even the neckerchief, everything was there. But what Merlin has forgotten was that his face isn't as smooth as Arthur remembered to be. He seemed aged. Just as much as Arthur. But not as much as he actually had. Arthur sighed. "I appreciate your effort Merlin which is first time in ever in our life.." Arthur sighed again. "You didn't even realise did you?" "What?" Merlin was caught off guard. "You weren't over forty when I last saw you Merlin. You are trying to hide the fact that I lost a decade of my life. But.. Okay. I just need answers now Merlin. Really. I am ready. I think." Merlin realised. And suddenly his eyes aged and represented a very old and tired man. Merlin started "I was just trying to ease it to before-" "And it worked," surprised of himself Arthur. He was never really known to encourage a failed attempt but he felt he had to. For Merlin's eyes looked ready-to-collapse-tired. "I almost felt as irritated waking up to your blabbermouth as I used to before.. and I am actually very much familiar with you making huge attempt to do something and also making some petty mistakes that ruins any previous achievement. So that's reassuringly old and familiar." Arthur laughed genuinely now, Merlin looked sheepish. With contentment Arthur added, "Thank you." Arthur didn't thought much of it. He always knew he didn't say it much to his friend. But something changed drastically in the air. Merlin was suddenly on his knees, head hung low, and Arthur realised, he reminded Merlin of himself dying in his arms. He shouldn't have. "Merlin." Arthur came down from the bed by his side. "Look I am here see? I don't know what you did or how you did but here I am! Now don't mourn me in front of me idiot!" With a reassuring hand by his shoulder Arthur tried what Merlin tried earlier, cheering up by their weird yet usual banters. Merlin though, seemed unaffected but complied anyway. 

"You don't understand Arthur.. I.. I didn't.. I wasn't able to.. I.. couldn't save you. I failed."

"But you brought me back."

"No. I didn't." Merlin sobbed.

"Yes- W-what?" Arthur now was flabbergasted. From the moment Arthur opened his eyes deep inside that lake, he found everything around them, every single things around them new, confusing and unsure. Except for three facts. He was sure of those without even a thought given to them. One, that he DID ACTUALLY die, two, Merlin was, well Merlin.. and there. When he needed him by his side even though no one else was, like always.   
And three, Merlin was the one who brought him back. Somehow. 

"Merlin. Am I a ghost? Like father? Am I here as an evil entity to harm Camelot? Did some sorcerer brought me back to.. to.."

'Merlin's eye seemed so experienced, how can even someone's EYES look experienced?' Arthur thought as Merlin smiled at his loss of words as if he was a child.

"Sire, you brought back your father." Merlin said. "And you could never be evil, Arthur."

"Then.. Okay.. Start with the story Merlin. I don't see why I would be brought back for no reason at all."

Merlin nodded. Still shaking from earlier attack of what Arthur assumed as reminiscing the death of the person he tried to protect so long. Merlin was the only one who saw him die. "I haven't seen you eat for a long time Arthur, also I really worked hard." Merlin said with a forced but genuine Merlin-y smile and Arthur translated it as, "I need a moment." Perhaps he himself needs to get ready too.

 

Arthur had so many things to worry about yet he kept going back to mull over how Merlin must have felt. He remember Merlin saving his life so many times. He regarded all of them as extraordinary loyalty. It was. But it was also more than that. Merlin said, it was his destiny to serve Arthur, the day before he died (which, according to himself, had been only two days ago). Sitting on the horse, concentrating on every moment after he met Merlin, he thought about all the lucky and mysterious things ever happened around him since then. He thought them as blessings. But it was on that horse that Arthur realised that that blessing was physically in front of him and was riding a horse at that moment while trying desperately to save a obviously dying man, he called his friend. 'An arse of a friend I was' Arthur thought that day. He promised himself, if he got a chance, he would be the friend Merlin deserved. Arthur thought about all the promises he made to himself on that day. Making an actual dinner for Gwen. Taking all his knight friends to the tavern and making Merlin play fairly. Ask Gaius to tell him all about Merlin which he so pathetically failed to notice this whole decade of their friendship. And a lot more promises which might not actually matter at all after the amount of time he clearly missed. He wondered if Gwen still waited for him. He felt so ashamed to even think of that. He wasn't supposed to be here. Gwen or any of his people shouldn't have. He would rather have them moved on and be happy. 

A little voice at the back of his head told, Merlin had. He was there, knee deep in the lake to pull Arthur off. He must've had magic to actually know Arthur's revival. Nonetheless he had been there. Like always.

"Arthur is not just a king. He is the once and future king. Take heart, for when Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again. Has been the last prophecy." Merlin said dazedly. When he realised he had said something out of plan he shifted in his seat. "Arthur, this is going to be tough. I don't know how to even start. 

"Is it more than what I already know I lost? Merlin I can see the difference I can feel it even. Gods even the air seems different." Arthur exclaimed. He shouldn't have. He sighed again and continued softly, "I know everyone moved on Merlin. I would actually want them to. I fought for that. My people to be happy. And Gwen, she doesn't deserve to mourn her husband forever. She deserve to be loved, to be happy." If Merlin looked broken earlier when Arthur thanked him, now he looked shattered. "Arthur," Merlin shaking, "Please. Just.. Goddess why does it have to be me! Arthur.. you have to understand. Please.. There's more. The.. loss is bigger then you expect. I don't know how to tell you but-"

"Is Gwen- not here anymore Merlin?"

Merlin sobbed again. Arthur thought if anyone other than Merlin would have been here in his place he would have slashed a sword right through their throat. Mainly because how would they dare even to shed a tear when he was the one in the most pain, and partially because that news made him feel blood thirsty. Had Morgana been right? He won the battle yet lost the war? Is it just that sweet servant girl that he dreamt to see become a great queen? Or their has been more sacrifices? He thought he alone must have been enough.

 

Merlin's shaking brought him back, "It's just not Gwen by the look in your eyes Merlin, tell me what I have that is left at all?"

 

Merlin opened his mouth a few times, closed them along with his eyes with tears flowing endlessly. 'Merlin is pained', Arthur thought, glad that he's still here. 

"Only me, Arthur." Merlin stopped breathing.

"Why didn't you save them Merlin?" Gaius told you are the greatest sorcerer to ever walk on earth. Gaius.

"I can't fight time Arthur. They had their time."

Arthur stilled. Merlin turned himself into the old version of him again and Merlin finally understood. This was his real appearance. This is why it slipped and wore off when Merlin was asleep. And sorcerers live longer.

Merlin held onto Arthur's shoulder. Arthur was grateful for that. The moment he opened his eyes first he thought that he didn't actually die. Merlin succeeded. It didn't even occur to him that some days might have passed. It occurred to him when he saw the dragon or whatever it was flying through the sky and realised at least some things have happened since he was gone and the chainmail was so rusty it must have been quite a long time but when he saw his reflection, his hair long unruly, with a even long beard


End file.
